The Birth of Adam
by Cowgirl2thebone
Summary: The process of Adam becoming Adam. It's in my own words so U can't base it off how it happened on the show. I like to put my own spin on things.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own degrassi only Ms. Allic because she is a figment of my imagination. I also am a really bad speller so bare with me.**

-The Birth of Adam-

Gracie always knew she was different. She always wanted to play in the dirt and mud with her step brother drew. She HATED dresses and girls' underwear. Instead of dolls and babies for her birthday she wanted G-I Joes and trucks. She dressed in jeans and skate shoes and baggie tees. She even begged her mom to cut her hair so it was the length of the boys in her class.

Yes, Gracie always felt different but never really could put a finger on it. When she was 11 her mom got her a computer for her birthday. Gracie loved all the cool video games she could play and was very drawn into the virtual world. But after her family went to bed she would go onto a website that offered help for young people who felt "different". She would type in how she felt and find others who felt the same. The friends she met online soon informed her that she was what was called Transgendered.

Gracie was confused. Well, scared was more like it. She knew she was different. She always felt that she had the wrong "parts" and never went all gaga over makeup and pretty clothes like the other girls. But did she really want to be a boy? Gracie stayed up all night looking at transgendered information on the internet and the more she read the more sure she became. She wanted this. She wanted to be a boy. So before she left for school Gracie grabbed a notebook that was empty of writing and hid it in her backpack. The whole 1st period was spent writing down boy names in the noatbook trying to think of what would be perfect.

All day she thought of names of what she wanted to go by. She knew Gracie was not right. She wanted something that screamed boy. Nathan, Jacob, Jackson, they were all wrong. Then when she was on her way to lunch she heard someone call "Hey, Adam over here." It was perfect! Her new name would be Adam.

When she got back to class after lunch the teacher handed out a math worksheet. Adam started writing Gracie but erased it and put Adam Torres. He finished the assignment quickly and handed it in. The teacher looked it over and stopped Adam as he was on his way to his seat.

"Gracie, may I have a word?" The older teacher asked. "Outside?" The other kid's ears perked up and the ooooo's quickly followed. "Gracie, why does this paper say Adam on the top?"

"I go by Adam now Ms. Allic." Stated Adam calmly. The teacher gave him a strange look.

"But Adam is a boy's name." Says Ms. Allic. "And you are a girl."

" I just want to go by Adam now." He urges. Before the teacher could get another word in the bell rang and Adam raced in the room to get his backpack so he wouldn't be late for the bus.

**Soooo…..You like it so far? Please review and let me know what I can add. This is my 1st ever fanficiton but I have been told I am a really good writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own degrassi only Alex. She is my cousin! Love u!

Gracie came home from school that day and quickly ran into her room and locked the door. She quickly striped out of her clothes and put on a baggie sweatshirt and old baggy jeans. She took the clip out of her hair and tossed it into the mess in her room. Gracie hated having to dress like a girl. He knew he wasn't one so why was he pretending? He wanted to tell his family so bad what he was thinking and how he felt but was so scared. She had read online about how Trans had been beaten, raped and even murdered. She just chilled on her computer chatting to her friends and other trans gendered people. After everyone had logged off and there was no more to discus Gracie started her homework. On every paper she wrote Adam Torres.

The next day at school all the teachers gave her strange looks but most didn't really care. The teachers past 6th grade tend to just give up and just exist. Gracie did the same. She was never happy. Not being Gracie. She wanted desperately to be Adam. Then she came up with an idea. She would dress like Gracie leaving the house in the morning and then once she got there shed change into Adam. Once everyone was asleep she would snag some of her step brother drew's clothes and she would hid them in her back pack. "Perfect" She said a little to loud.

"What's perfect Gracie?" Her friend Alex asks

''Oh, my mom's sandwich she made! Yummy!" Gracie says as she takes another bite.

After school, Gracie walks into the house and sees her mom and dad and step brother drew all sitting in the living room.

"Who died?" Gracie asks with her quick wit and charm.

"Gracie, we need to talk to you. Sit down." Her mom says.

Gracie took a deep breath. Was the room spinning or was it just her? She sat down and braced herself.

So what do you think? Please review and feel free to give me ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I don't own Degrassi or Adam much to my dismay**

"Gracie, I have got some interesting phone calls from your teachers. They say you are now going by Adam at school, that you write Adam on your papers and make teachers call you by Adam when they take attendance. I am just wondering what's going on." Gracie's mom has a confused and curious look on her face.

Gracie looks around with a panicked look on her face. She starts getting really hot and her heart begins pounding very hard.

**"I…I…I'M TRANS GENDERED OKAY?"** Gracie shouts. "**I HATE BEING A GIRL! I HATE THIS STUPID HAIR CLIP I HATE THESE CLOTHES** **I EVEN HATE MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR AND BOOBS. I WANT TO HAVE WHAT OTHER GUYS HAVE! I WANT TO LOOK LIKE OTHER GUYS! I WANT TO BE ADAM! STOP CALLING ME GRACIE! I'M ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!"**

Gracie sits back down in the soft lazy boy chair shacking. She is sobbing and panting. She curls up in a ball. She is humiliated. Everyone will hate her now. Everyone will think she is a freak.

"Wait, is this why I have been missing clothes? You have been stealing my t-shirts n shorts haven't you? Ewe!" Adam's step brother groans.

"Ok. Grac- I mean Adam. How long have u felt this way?" asks Adam's step dad.  
><strong>"FOREVER!"<strong> Adam shouts out. **"I KNOW YOU THINK IM A FREAK NOW BUT I DON'T CARE** **THIS IS ME AND THIS IS HOW I FEEL!"**

"Adam Torres! We would never think you are a freak!" If this how you feel well then we can't change that but we all need to discuss this as a family. Now your mom and I need some time to think this through okay? While don't you go upstairs into your room for now."

"Okay" Adam slowly walks upstairs with his head down. He is so mortified! He gets to his room and shuts the door. Mr. Torres hears the pop of the lock and the sobs from his daughter, or was it his son? He was still processing what happened.

"Soooo….now what?" Adam's step dad asks. He couldn't believe what had just unfolded. One minute he has this beautiful step-daughter and now he has a traumatized step son. How does he help her or him? This is going to be strange.

"I think we should see a therapist. All of us." says Adam's mom.

"Does this include me?" Drew asks "I don't think I need therapy."

"We are ALL going together as a family. We need to support Gracie in her struggle."

"You mean Adam support Adam in _his_ struggle." Corrects Mr. Torres

"No, this is clearly some strange phase my daughter is going through and we are going to be there to get her trough this. She is just confused and doesn't know what she wants let's just let her cool down and we can start looking to get some help."

Just then Adam comes down the stairs in one of drew's shirts and a ratty pair of shorts. He has all his makeup off and has a body wrap clipped around his chest to bind his breasts. Tears are pouring from his eyes soaking his red distraught face.

"**I'M ADAM MOM! THIS ISN'T A PHASE! I WANT TO BE A BOY! I WANT A PENIS I HATE MY BOOBS I'M A BOY! I ALWAYS WAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"** Adam shrieks.

He is breathing heavy and has tears trailing down his neck turning the collar of his light blue tee dark which matched the way he was feeling. Dark, ominous, not sure of what he would do next. Then Adam pulls out a razor blade from the pocket of his shorts. Everyone gasps as he removes his binder and rips his shirt off. Then he holds up the razor blade, smiles and begins to slice his breasts.

**Author's note: Okay so a little dark at the end but I saw a show about a transgendered boy who wanted to be a girl and he tryed to remove his priviets with a scaple so I figured why not. Plus Adam always talked about how angry he was when he was Gracie so I wanted to show that. Also how mad he gets when peole call him a girl and thats pretty much what the mom did. As always review please!**


End file.
